Demonic Side
by SylphWolf
Summary: Aqua dan Rangel adalah dua sosok misterius yang mendadak memasuki kehidupan datar Ciel dan Sebas. Ditambah dengan hidup-kembalinya Claude dan Hannah, membangkitkan rasa penasaran Ciel dan Sebas. Pada akhirnya misteri tentang Aqua-Rangel memasuki lembaran terakhir. OC. LAST CHAPTER, UPDATE!
1. Chapter 1

holla SylphWolf is back! ^^/

lagi males nulis pembukaan panjang-panjang... jadi langsung aja (coba) nikmati ff saya, yang newbie ini (yang masih) tentang Kuroshitsuji.

**Demonic Side**

**Disclaimer**: Kuroshitsuji dan Kuroshitsuji II milik Yana Toboso. Tapi tokoh Aquarine Vodaffe dan Rangel berlisensi, punya saya =,=

**Genre**: Ga jelas~

**Background (time)**: After-story dari anime Kuroshitsuji II

**Warning!** Novel-like. Yang kurang suka bahasa (agak) baku dan cerita yang agak rumit, lebih baik hengkang (!) Don't like don't read ^.^

_Apa yang kau inginkan? What is your wish?_

_I want… it… Please grant my wish._

_As you please, my Lady._

Jalanan kota London sepi. Matahari sudah condong ke barat dan hari mulai gelap. Sekumpulan burung gagak sibuk berkaok-kaok di atas seorang gadis yang kebingungan. Tersesat. Ya, betapa menyedihkan, seorang gadis berambut nila yang tergerai dan jatuh ke pinggangnya. Mata hazel cerahnya menyusuri setiap sudut kota, berharap akan ada tangan baik hati yang terulur untuknya.

Sepertinya, ia tak perlu menunggu lama.

.

.

.

Sekilas bar itu tak ada bedanya dengan bar-bar di dunia manusia. Tapi ada yang berbeda. Gelas-gelas ukuran besar mereka terisi cairan kental berwarna merah gelap. Mereka sibuk berbincang dan tertawa keras sembari menenggak isi gelas-gelas itu. Beberapa iblis wanita terlihat menggeliat manja di tangan kekasih masing-masing. Rangel duduk diam di tempatnya, tak menyentuh seujung jaripun gelas yang disodorkan padanya.

"Rangel, lagi-lagi kau tidak mau meminum darah," ujar si bartender, seorang iblis muda bernama Yssava. "Apakah menjadi iblis begitu menjijikkannya?"

"…kau tidak mengerti," sahut Rangel. Mata hitamnya memandang lurus ke meja nomor 2, baris kedua dari pintu masuk. "Aku ada di pihakmu, tentu saja."

"Kudengar kau juga menolak membuat kontrak. Kau membenci manusia?" tanya Yssava.

Rangel menjawab dengan anggukan pelan namun tegas.

"Hebat! Bagaimana kau bisa hidup tanpa jiwa manusia sebagai makanan?"

Iblis gadis remaja itu menatap Yssava tajam. "Aku tahu, banyak rumor beredar tentangku. Sudahlah, kau tak usah mengurusinya satu persatu. Jalani saja hidupmu dengan riang gembira. Toh kau juga tidak benar-benar peduli kan?"

Yssava mengedikkan bahu. "Entahlah. Kau anak yang menarik. Aku sangat menyukaimu—terutama rambut dan mata hitammu itu, sungguh mempesona."

Rangel mendengus dan segera meninggalkan bar itu. ia tidak berniat meladeni pertanyaan-pertanyaan Yssava. Siapapun tahu, Yssava hanyalah biang gosip yang bermulut manis. Wajahnya bukan hanya dua, tapi mencapai puluhan.

.

.

.

_(3 tahun kemudian…)_

Sebastian memandang ke luar jendela. Langit terlihat sangat cerah dengan sedikit awan. Angin juga berhembus lembut. Tapi, iblis bermata merah ini merasakan sesuatu. Ia dapat merasakan sesuatu tengah berjalan keluar jalur takdirnya di luar sana. _Apa_ dan _siapa_kah itu… Entah. Sebastian hanya dapat berkata dalam hati, ia harus bersiap.

Maka malam itu, setelah memastikan tuan mudanya terbuai mimpi, Sebastian segera berlari menuju perbatasan. Ia mendapat firasat, ia harus memastikan keadaan seseorang terlebih dahulu. Apakah benar, ia bisa hidup kembali atau…

"Halo."

Yang dipikirkan Sebastian muncul tiba-tiba, berdiri di atas dahan pohon di belakang Sebastian. Sontak ia menoleh dan kedua matanya menyipit. Benar dugaannya, walau terdengar tidak mungkin, tapi _orang itu_ berdiri di hadapannya kini.

"Apa yang kaupikirkan, Sebas? Kau mengira aku berbaring tak bernyawa?" Seringai muncul di wajah orang itu. "Kau pikir aku akan tewas begitu saja? Kau lupa bahwa aku adalah Claude Faustus, huh?"

"Iie," Sebastian menyungging senyum penuh arti. "Aku tak menyangka kau bisa bertahan, Kawan."

"Oh, ada gadis muda yang menolongku. Tanpanya tentu aku tak bisa menyapamu sekarang."

"…Hannah?"

Claude menggeleng tegas. "Kenapa kau mengira itu dia? Cuma dia gadis yang tersisa? Pikiranmu benar-benar sempit, Sebastian."

Claude melompat turun, menapaki tanah dalam hitungan sepersekian detik. Sebastian mengikutinya, tetap dengan pandangan penuh curiga dan waspada.

"Bagaimana kabar Ciel Phantomhive? Kau tak berhasil mendapatkan jiwanya?"

"…kau benar-benar minta dibunuh, Claude."

Iblis bermata emas itu mundur selangkah. "Jangan anarkis, Sobat. Aku sudah pernah mati satu kali, dan rasanya tak enak."

"Apa tujuanmu sebenarnya?" tanya Sebastian tidak sabar. Ia merasa heran juga, kenapa Claude muncul setelah tiga tahun berselang. Apakah gadis penyelamatnya memang baru tiba? Tapi, menghidupkan mayat berusia tiga tahun tidaklah mudah. Lain halnya apabila gadis itu tiba ketika Claude baru saja tewas terbunuh.

"Aku hanya ingin memberitahumu. Gadis penyelematku itu, akan muncul di hadapan tuanmu. Kuharap kalian mau menjaganya. Perlu kuingatkan, ia gadis yang istimewa."

Setelah mengatakan hal yang ambigu seperti itu, Claude memasang wajah angkuhnya dan segera melengos pergi. Sebastian ditinggal di belakangnya, masih berpikir mengenai gadis penyelamat yang misterius itu. Claude telah mengatakan hal yang menarik, kini Sebastian ingin melihat rupa sang gadis.

.

.

.

"Aku tahu semalam kau pergi, Sebastian."

Sebastian menghentikan aktivitasnya dan menoleh. Ia mencoba bersikap tenang dan bertanya, "Apa, Bocchan?"

Ciel memandang Sebastian tajam melalui mata merahnya. "Jangan bodoh. Aku tahu Claude menemuimu. Yah, semoga saja gadis itu cepat menampakkan diri. Aku tak mau hidup dalam rasa penasaran yang berlarut-larut."

Perkataan Ciel ditanggapi Sebastian dengan diam. Tuan mudanya kini terasa begitu berbeda. Bayangan Sebastian akan makan malam lezat sudah buyar, dan sekarang ia terjebak menjadi butler seorang iblis. Itu artinya, Sebastian harus hidup beribu-ribu tahun lagi hanya untuk melayani Ciel. 'Hidup sungguh tak adil', pikir Sebastian.

Mendadak terdengar suara gemerisik daun. Ciel dan Sebastian sama-sama memasang telinga, mendengarkan lebih dalam. Terdengar suara gemerisik lagi. Ditambah dengan bunyi ranting patah. Sekian detik berikutnya, di hadapan mereka sudah berdiri seorang gadis berambut nila sepanjang pinggang, bermata hazel, berkulit putih, berwajah cantik dan mengenakan gaun pendek berwarna putih tulang. Mata Sebastian membesar. Inikah gadis yang dibicarakan Claude?

"Selamat datang, kami sudah menunggu," sambut Ciel dingin. Ia menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dada sambil menatap tajam kepada gadis itu.

Aqua terdiam memandang dua orang di hadapannya. Seorang bocah kecil dan butlernya. Kenapa ada bangsawan di tempat terpencil begini? Aqua tak habis pikir. Dan lagi, apa maksudnya ia telah ditunggu? Apa mereka tahu Aqua lewat jalan itu?

"…ah, siapa kalian?"

"Nama saya Ciel. Ini Sebastian Michaelis. Seperti yang saya bilang tadi, kami sudah cukup lama menunggu Anda," jawab Ciel, berhati-hati dan tidak menyebutkan nama keluarganya. "Nah, siapa Anda, Nona?"

Tangan Aqua meremas rok rimpelnya. "Namaku Aquarine Vodaffe… Aku tak tahu siapa kalian, dan kenapa kalian menungguku?"

"Karena kau yang menolong Claude. Dan kami ingin tahu, apa yang sesungguhnya terjadi."

Belum sempat Aqua membuka mulut, hujan peluru menimpa Ciel dan Sebastian. Dengan sigap Sebastian meraih Ciel dan menghindar dari serangan yang dilancarkan dari atas pohon oleh… Hannah!

"Tch, bukan hanya Claude yang hidup lagi, Hannah juga," gumam Sebastian kesal.

Hannah melompat turun dan bersanding di samping Aqua. Rambut ungunya telah dipotong, kini hanya sampai tulang belikatnya. Selain itu ia terlihat segar mengenakan gaun berwarna merah dengan potongan modern. Hannah meletakkan tangannya di atas bahu Aqua yang kebingungan. Iblis wanita itu menarik Aqua ke dalam dekapannya dan memandang tajam Ciel dan Sebastian.

"Hannah, lepaskan aku."

Sebuah suara meluncur keluar dari mulut Aqua, membuat Ciel dan Sebastian tersentak. Suaranya yang tadi melengking tinggi dan terdengar manis, berubah menjadi suara alto yang berwibawa dan tegas.

Si iblis berambut hitam mengerutkan dahinya. Berbagai spekulasi muncul di pikirannya. "Apa kau berkepribadian ganda?"

"Huh?" Aqua, dengan suara alto, menyahut. "Kepribadian ganda… menjijikkan. Jangan samakan kami dengan itu."

Ciel melompat turun dari tangan kokoh Sebastian. "Kau bukan Aquarine Vodaffe, kan. Kau orang lain. Sayangnya, kedokmu sudah ketahuan. Nah, katakan, siapa kamu sebenarnya?" tanya Ciel setengah membentak.

"Sebagai iblis muda, kau benar-benar jeli Ciel Phantomhive," puji Aqua. "Kenalkan, namaku Rangel. Aku adalah iblis yang membuat kontrak dengan Aquarine Vodaffe."

~TBC~

**Author's note**: hmm... is this good enough? well, review please and let me know =3 kalo ada respon positif, maka saya akan lanjutkan cerita ini. makanya SylphWolf meminta dengan sangat biar tiap orang yang baca review =,= soalnya saya ga rela kalo ceritanya berenti di sini~ tehe xD

thanks for reading~! :D


	2. Chapter 2

holla SylphWolf di sini! Sebenernya SylphWolf ini anak kelas 9, jadi bulan-bulan kemarin sibuk belajar buat UN! *cielah* doain saya lulus dengan nilai memuaskan yah! =A=

sebagai author baru, SylphWolf kegirangan sendiri karena dapet review ._.

**Pichipichi-pit**: terimakasih udah baca! terimakasih pujiannya! *fly* cerita Ciel jadi iblis itu sebenernya cerita di anime Kuroshitsuji II :) keep reading yah! mudah-mudahan tambah penasaran. hehe :3

**Lafinyo**: terimakasih! anda ga bego kok ._.v hehe

**AraAra Siluman Katak**: ee... yah... begitulah... akhirnya hari ini update ._. maaf kelamaan~~ tolong ampuni author stres ini #eh

**Demonic Side**

**Disclaimer**: Kuroshitsuji dan Kuroshitsuji II milik Yana Toboso. Tapi tokoh Aquarine Vodaffe dan Rangel berlisensi, punya saya! xD

**Genre**: Ga jelas~

**Background (time)**: After-story dari anime Kuroshitsuji II

**Warning!** Novel-like. Yang kurang suka bahasa (agak) baku dan cerita yang (kayaknya) agak rumit, lebih baik hengkang (!) Don't like don't read, RnR please! ^.^

**.**

Angin malam terasa dingin menusuk kulit. Bulan enggan menampakkan wajahnya, membiarkan bumi terlihat lebih gelap… lebih sendu. Claude mengamati sekitar, berdiri di atas atap pondok kayu milik Aqua. Hannah duduk di sampingnya, mengenakan gaun gothic loli berwarna hitam dengan aksen turquoise. Mereka berdua menyapa kesunyian malam dengan kebisuan.

Aqua melangkah keluar pondok dan menengadah. Ia mendapati ekspresi keras kedua iblis itu. Dengan lembut Aqua memanggil mereka, meminta mereka turun dan menikmati makan malam yang telah ia siapkan dengan susah payah.

"Besok aku akan pergi berburu, jadi kita bisa makan daging," ujar Aqua sembari menata meja.

Claude memasukkan kacamatanya ke dalam saku. "Tidak perlu, biar aku yang berburu."

Aqua memandangi Claude dalam diam. Lelaki tegap itu menyantap hidangan yang ada tanpa protes, menikmati setiap sendok yang masuk ke mulutnya. Hannah sempat mengajaknya bicara, dan mengelus kepalanya perlahan untuk menunjukkan rasa sayang.

"Apa kabar Ruka dan Alois, Hannah?" tanya Aqua ragu. Ia ingin mengangkat suatu topik untuk dibicarakan, namun ia bimbang.

Perempuan berkulit gelap itu tersenyum. Ia mengelus perutnya lembut dan berkata, "Kurasa mereka baik-baik saja. Mereka bersama dan akan saling melindungi."

Segaris senyum lega terlukis di wajah Aqua. "Syukurlah. Aku juga ingin saling melindungi dengan kalian berdua."

Terdengar suara dentingan alumunium. Ternyata Claude yang tak sengaja menjatuhkan sendok makannya. Ia berjongkok untuk mengambilnya, dan muncul kembali dengan wajah muram.

"Aku akan melindungimu, Aqua," sela Hannah. Ia menunjukkan air muka yang paling penuh kasih sayang yang pernah terlihat di Kuroshitsuji. "Percayalah padaku, dan juga pada Rangel."

Gadis berusia enam belas tahun itu menggeleng. "Tidak. Aku meminta Rangel untuk menjadikanku pelindung. Jangan menganggapku lemah, Hannah."

"Dia benar. Dia gadis yang kuat. Kau kurang pengalaman, Hannah," sahut Claude. Akhirnya ia membuka suara juga, meski ditanggapi dengan ekspresi kesal yang sedemikian rupa oleh Aqua.

Aqua menatap Claude tajam selama tujuh belas detik. Tangannya mengepal menggenggam alat makan. Dan Hannah memerhatikannya dengan tatapan khawatir, walau ia tetap melanjutkan makannya. Claude, yang sadar diawasi, hanya melanjutkan menyantap makanan. Ia berusaha menghindari mata hazel Aqua.

"Claude Faustus, kau tak pernah memanggil namaku."

Claude, yang kini telah menyelesaikan makannya, mengenakan kembali kacamata bergagang peraknya. Ia menatap gadis keras kepala yang duduk di seberangnya. "Apa benar begitu?"

"Ya!" seru Aqua, penuh nafsu. "Aku benci itu. Apa kau bingung untuk memanggilku Aqua atau Rangel? Jangan bodoh! Sekarang aku ini Aqua!" jerit Aqua. Tindakan Claude seakan meragukan dirinya. Tanpa bicara apa-apa lagi Aqua bangkit dan meninggalkan ruang makan, menuju kamarnya. Hannah hendak menyusul, namun dicegah oleh Claude. Aqua dibiarkan menangis sendiri di dalam kamar.

.

.

.

Diri sendiri ialah segalanya,

Dengannya aku tertawa, menangis, menderita.

Kalau kehilangan ini semua,

Biarlah ku terluka, tersayat, tersiksa.

Kata-kata yang ingin kudengar,

Namaku, namaku, namaku.

Kala kau tak tahu siapa aku,

Lihat aku, pandang aku, cintai aku.

Cuma ada satu aku,

Yang berada di hadapanmu.

.

.

.

_Claude bodoh… Bodoh! Aku tahu ia bukan siapa-siapa, tapi kenapa ia tidak memanggil namaku? Dia tentu tak menyadari betapa berartinya nama itu untukku… Panggil aku… panggil namaku… Namaku Aqua! Aquarine Vodaffe. Bukan Rangel. Rangel hanyalah iblis yang terikat kontrak denganku. _Aku_ adalah Aqua._ Air mata terus menetes dari kedua mata Aqua. Ia mencoba menghentikan alirannya, tapi sulit sekali. Tiada seorang pun yang akan mengerti, nama itu membuat Aqua yakin bahwa ia dan Rangel tetaplah individu yang berbeda. Seharusnya memang begitu, tapi…

Tok tok tok!

Pintu kamar Aqua yang terbuat dari kayu ringan diketuk seseorang. Aqua segera membukakan pintu, karena ia yakin itu Hannah. Dan benarlah, Hannah muncul dengan wajah cemas. Melihat Aqua yang berlinang air mata, Hannah tertohok. Dilingkarkannya kedua lengannya ke bahu Aqua, mendekap gadis itu dan turut menangis bersamanya.

"Claude memang selalu dingin, Aqua… Aku mengerti perasaanmu. Aku sangat mengerti," ucap Hannah. "Tapi, Aqua, kalau ini memang berat bagimu, kenapa kamu meminta Rangel masuk ke dalam tubuhmu?"

Aqua menyeka air matanya dengan lengan gaun birunya. "Karena itulah hal yang diajarkan ayah padaku. 'Panggillah seorang iblis dan suruh ia masuk ke dalam tubuhmu.' Itu adalah pesan beliau yang selalu kuingat."

Tangan Hannah memegangi kedua pundak Aqua. "Aqua, sebagai iblis aku memang tidak pantas mengatakan hal ini. Tapi aku menyayangimu—sangat menyayangimu. Terserah kau mau percaya atau tidak, tapi aku sungguh-sungguh menyayangimu. Berbeda dengan Claude. Iblis sejenis dia dan Sebastian hanya memikirkan makanan!"

Dalam kesedihannya, Aqua memaksakan diri tersenyum. Ia dapat merasakan gemetar tangan dan suara Hannah. Tatapan matanya yang lurus dan dalam, mengandung arti. Mata itu tidak mungkin berbohong padanya. Hannah mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya.

"Aku tahu, Hannah. Aku percaya padamu."

Lagi, Hannah memeluk Aqua. Sebagai seorang iblis, ia berterimakasih karena Aqua telah memberikannya kesempatan untuk merasakan cinta yang tulus dan murni di kehidupannya yang kedua.

.

.

.

Ciel mengetuk pintu kayu itu pelan. Sekali. Dua kali. Tiga kali. Kesabarannya habis dan ia mulai berteriak. Tak terhenti di situ, ia mulai menendang pintu itu. Pintu malang, yang nyaris ambruk oleh tenaga Ciel yang luar biasa sejak menjadi iblis.

"Sebentar!" seru Aqua dari dalam pondok. Terdengar suara _kerompyang_ nyaring dan jeda sesaat. Kemudian Aqua muncul di hadapan Ciel yang sudah berwajah keras. Aqua tertegun. Ia tak menyangka akan mendapati Ciel di depan pondoknya.

"Ada perlu apa?"

"Jangan berbasa-basi. Aku ingin bertemu Hannah. Mana dia?" tanya Ciel sinis. Mata merahnya mendelik pada Aqua.

"Aah~ Aku tidak tahu."

"Jangan macam-macam!" Ciel merangsek maju dan menekan Aqua ke dinding. Dengan sukses tubuh Aqua bertubrukan dengan dinding dan menimbulkan suara keras. "Kalau Hannah tidak ada, Rangel pun cukup. Panggil dia."

Aqua nyaris menangis karena kesakitan. Ia memandang Ciel geram. Wajahnya memerah. "Tidak!"

~TBC~

**Author's note**: chap 2 selesai. how's it? dimohon reviewnya. jangan pelit-pelit #maksa hehe. btw puisi yang diselipkan di atas itu bikinan SylphWolf khusus untuk fic ini, judulnya "The Only Me". maaf kalau jelek. thanks for reading, keep reading yah! :);)


	3. Chapter 3

hi all~! SylphWolf is here! *tebar kembang* sekilas info, SylphWolf sudah lulus SMP dengan nilai yang memuaskan dan sekarang bersekolah di SMA yang sibuuk~ _

bukan hanya menulis fanfic, aktivitas SylphWolf menulis-nulis(?) pun jadi tidak tersentuh lagi sejak masuk SMA. habisnya, kalo ada waktu luang dipake tidur mulu sih #curhat

chapter ketiga ini pun sebenernya udah lama bersemayam di laptop. untuk chapter berikutnya, SylphWolf harus berjuang menulis lagi. hayya~~

entah ada yang menanti fic ini atau nggak, tapi tolong bersabar menanti chapter-chapter berikutnya yah~ sankyuu~ ._.a

.

**Demonic Side**

**Disclaimer**: Kuroshitsuji dan Kuroshitsuji II milik Yana Toboso. Tapi tokoh Aquarine Vodaffe dan Rangel berlisensi, punya saya! xD

**Genre**: Fantasy... dan ga jelas~

**Background (time)**: After-story dari anime Kuroshitsuji II

**Warning!** Novel-like. Yang kurang suka bahasa (agak) baku dan cerita yang (kayaknya) agak rumit, lebih baik hengkang (!) Don't like don't read, RnR please! ^.^

.

Tanpa belas kasihan, Ciel menonjok perut Aqua hingga gadis itu memuntahkan cairan pekat berwarna merah. Aqua jatuh tersungkur sembari terbatuk-batuk. Matanya membulat melihat percikan darah di lantai. Dengan cepat ia mengalihkan pandangan pada Ciel. Giginya beradu menimbulkan suara gertakan karena marah.

Ciel mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Sepertinya ia puas memancing amarah Aqua, karena memang itu yang diincarnya. Ia yakin, Rangel akan segera menampakkan diri. Seorang iblis pelayan harus melindungi majikannya kan?

Tepat dugaan Ciel. Suara berat keluar dari mulut Aqua… ah, bukan, _Rangel_. Ia bangkit perlahan dan menatap Ciel dengan ekspresi datar, sungguh kontras dengan ekspresi keras Aqua sebelumnya.

"Ada perlu apa?"

Seringai muncul di wajah Ciel. "Aku perlu bicara denganmu. Tentang _inang_ yang kau tumpangi itu, _parasit_."

Rangel menunjukkan ekspresi tidak suka.

"Jangan keras begitu. Kita ini sama-sama iblis. Mari kita bicarakan hal ini secara _demonic_."

Segera Rangel mengantar Ciel ke ruang makan. Tumpukan piring kotor di wastafel menandakan bahwa Aqua hendak mencuci piring, sebelum Ciel muncul dengan agak kasar. Rangel menarik satu kursi yang menghadap ke selatan dan duduk di sana. Ciel duduk di seberangnya, melipat tangan di atas meja.

"Nah, apa yang mau kaubicarakan?" tanya Rangel memulai pembicaraan.

Ciel melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri. "Kau tidak akan menyuguhkan sesuatu? Aah~ oke, pertanyaan pertamaku. Kau tidak sungguh-sungguh membuat kontrak dengan Aqua. Benar atau salah?"

Rangel menopang dagunya dengan tangan kiri. Ia menyungging senyum penuh arti. Tatapannya terasa panas bagi Ciel. "Ya, kau benar."

"Lalu…" Ciel menelan ludahnya. Pahit. "Kau memanfaatkan gadis tak berdosa, begitu?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Tanpa kontrak, tidak ada perjanjian sesungguhnya kan?"

"Bukannya kau yang salah paham?" sungut Rangel. "Tanpa kontrak, maka tidak ada bayaran untukku. Aku tetap menjalankan tugasku, mengabulkan permintaan Aqua, namun tanpa bayaran. Ini seperti kerja sukarela."

Mata merah Ciel membulat. "Kenapa kau mau melakukan ini?"

Kursi yang diduduki Rangel mengeluarkan suara berderik ketika Rangel menyandarkan tubuhnya. Ia mengangkat bahunya santai. Seolah tanpa beban. "Entahlah. Aku benci manusia. Tapi aku mau menuruti Aqua. Itu saja sudah merupakan keajaiban. Para iblis berteriak, memaki, memuji, semuanya. Menurut mereka, aku sudah sinting."

Jemari Ciel mengetuk-ngetuk meja makan. "Tidak salah," sahutnya. "Kau memang agak sinting."

"Aku dipanggil Aqua melalui sebuah ritual," lanjut Rangel, mengacuhkan kalimat Ciel. "Ia memintaku menjadikannya 'pelindung'. Permintaan yang aneh, bukan? Waktu itu ia benar-benar sengsara. Seperti kau yang dulu, Tuan Phantomhive."

Pandangan Ciel berubah sinis. Ia menatap tajam Rangel yang memerhatikannya dengan senyum manis. Ia tak terlihat seperti iblis sinting, ia justru terlihat seperti gadis lugu.

"Kau berbohong, Rangel. Kau tidak dipanggil. Kau yang menghampiri Aqua," sembur Ciel. Ia percaya dengan kemampuannya dan Sebastian dalam mencari informasi. Informasi terkait Aquarine Vodaffe ini pun disampaikannya dengan penuh percaya diri.

Rangel memainkan rambut nilanya dengan satu jari. "Dalam hati, ia berteriak memanggilku," ujarnya. "Itu cukup bagiku. Dibanding sebuah upacara yang hanya di mulut, lebih baik panggilan sunyi dari dalam hati."

Ciel dibuat terdiam dengan sukses. Rangel bangkit dari duduknya dan menarik Ciel pelan. Ia masih menyungging senyum yang sama lugu dan manisnya. Dipandanginya wajah cantik bocah di hadapannya. Setelah tertawa tertahan, ia berkata, "Mari kuantar kau ke pintu depan, Tuan Phantomhive. Butler-mu tentu telah menunggu."

Ciel tidak dapat berkutik. Tanpa banyak bicara ia mengikuti Rangel menuju pintu depan, dan dengan kaku diucapkannya salam perpisahan. Rangel menanggapinya dengan tersenyum kecil, namun pintu yang dibantingkan merefleksikan perasaannya yang sebenarnya. Ciel tidak akan pernah lagi disambut di pondok itu.

.

.

.

*Flashback*

"Dia adalah anak perempuanku. Aku ingin kalian semua menjaganya."

"Apa-apaan itu? Kau berani datang dan meminta seperti itu pada kami?"

"Maafkan aku, Teman. Tapi aku sungguh-sungguh. Kalian boleh membenciku, tapi jangan benci buah cintaku dengan Ayako."

"Pergi!"

Sebuah gelas melayang dan tepat mengenai sasaran. Jatuh berkeping-keping. Si sasaran pun berdarah di kepala dan dahi.

"Aku mohon! Aku sungguh memohon pada kalian. Aku rela sujud, asalkan kalian mau menerima anakku di antara kalian. Ini permintaan terakhirku, Teman. Sebagai iblis. Ya, sebagai iblis!"

"Ckckck." Seorang iblis berambut hitam lebat melangkah maju. "Kawanku, Harrone, kami pun _sungguh_ meminta maaf. Kami tidak bisa memenuhi permintaanmu. Terlebih, apabila kau mengatakan ini sebagai iblis. Kau bukan iblis lagi, Kawan."

"Aku… bersungguh-sungguh!"

"Kami pun bersungguh-sungguh."

"Kami tidak suka seorang iblis yang sudah ternoda oleh manusia."

"Ya, sampai mati pun kami tidak akan mau mengakui iblis tidak murni."

"Apalagi menjaga anakmu, yang tentunya setengah iblis setengah manusia!"

"Ih, menjijikkan!"

Terdengar berbagai seruan dan cacian dari seluruh penjuru. Namun dengan cepat teriakan-teriakan itu dihentikan oleh satu kalimat.

"Bagaimana kalau anakku adalah iblis sejati?"

Hening.

"Kalian mau menerimanya kan?"

Masih hening.

"Jawab aku, Teman."

"…ya, tentu saja."

"Kau terdengar ragu."

"Sudah pasti aku ragu. Apa yang bisa kaulakukan untuk menjadikan anakmu iblis?"

"Aku akan me_mecah_nya."

Ramai. Terdengar gemuruh jeritan iblis.

"Kau serius?"

"Ya. Aku ingin anakku bahagia."

Si iblis berambut lebat menyilangkan lengan di depan dada. Ia memandang pria di hadapannya dengan sorot mata tidak suka. "Tunjukkan pada kami, bagaimana kau memecah putrimu."

Si pria mengangguk lemah. Tubuhnya tidak bisa berbohong; air mata menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Ia meletakkan bayi perempuannya di lantai, dan mengambil tiga langkah mundur. Ia menarik nafas dalam dan perlahan tubuhnya diliputi cahaya kemerahan.

"Lihat baik-baik, Teman. Aku rela memecah putriku, asalkan ia bahagia."

Si pria memusatkan kekuatannya di telapak tangan kanan, membentuk pedang cahaya berwarna merah api.

"Inilah terakhir kalinya aku menggunakan kekuatan iblisku. Setelah ini selesai, jangan sebut aku iblis lagi. Seluruh kekuatanku—yang tinggal sedikit ini—akan kuturunkan pada putriku."

Segalanya berjalan terlalu cepat di mata manusia. Para iblis menerima seorang bayi perempuan bermata hitam berkilat-kilat. Si pria membawa pergi bayi perempuannya yang lain, yang manusia. Tanpa diketahui mantan teman-teman iblisnya, si pria menangis. Disentuhnya pipi sang bayi (manusia) yang tengah terlelap. Sebelum benar-benar pergi, ia menoleh untuk terakhir kalinya. Dilihatnya bayi (iblis) dalam dekapan iblis wanita berambut pink yang sedang memandanginya. Mata hitam itu seakan berkata, "Aku di sini baik-baik saja, _Ayah_."

*End of Flashback*

~TBC~

**Author's note**: that's it~~ huwaa jadi nggak tahu mau nulis pesan apa. hope you enjoy and please gimme the expected reviews (!) hee ._. keep reading yaa :)


	4. Chapter 4

hai, bertemu lagi dengan saya! ^_^; jangan bosen ya.. #krik

chapter kali ini dipost dengan sangat cepat, heh? hasil mencuri-curi waktu di pelajaran bahasa Inggris hari ini~! xD

semoga kualitasnya tidak menurun, kalo naik lebih bagus lagi.

oh ya thanks to **killinheaven**atas reviewnya, bikin aku melayang lhooo ._. terus baca yaa jangan bosan menunggu :) #plakk

**.**

**Demonic Side**

**Disclaimer**: Kuroshitsuji dan Kuroshitsuji II milik Yana Toboso. Tapi tokoh Aquarine Vodaffe dan Rangel berlisensi, punya saya! xD

**Genre**: Fantasy... dan ga jelas~

**Background (time)**: After-story dari anime Kuroshitsuji II

**Warning!** Novel-like. Yang kurang suka bahasa (agak) baku dan cerita yang (kayaknya) agak rumit, lebih baik hengkang (!) Don't like don't read, RnR please! ^.^

_._

Jauh di dalam hutan, terjadi suatu pertemuan menegangkan antara dua iblis yang dulu berseteru. Ditemani pepohonan bisu dan burung-burung lugu, mereka saling memandang dengan tatapan penuh arti. Tak perlu penjelasan, jelas bagi Claude, bahwa Sebastian datang untuk mendesaknya menjelaskan tentang Aquarine Vodaffe. Claude tertawa kecil. Ia sadar bagaimana kehadiran Aqua di dekat Ciel dan Sebastian membuat dua iblis itu kepayahan. Mereka mencari informasi ke sana ke mari, menyambangi dua orang terdekat bagi Aqua—Hannah dan Claude—demi memastikan kebenaran. Mungkin dua iblis itu memang sedang menganggur, tapi tetap saja fakta itu menggelitik Claude.

"Aku tidak ada hubungan apa-apa dengan Aqua," ujar Claude. Ia menaikkan gagang kacamatanya yang agak merosot. "Ia hanya membantuku mengucapkan salam perpisahan kepada dewa kematian. Cuma itu."

Sebastian mengernyitkan alisnya. "Jangan bohong, Claude."

"Tentu tidak," sahut Claude penuh percaya diri. "Untuk apa aku berbohong tentang seorang gadis yang bahkan jiwanya tidak enak dimakan?"

"Jiwanya terlalu murah, begitu menurutmu?" Sebastian mendongakkan kepalanya sedikit. "Sepertinya kau pun sudah terikat dengan dia, bukan begitu?"

Claude mendengus pelan. "Menggelikan."

"Aku memang tidak bisa membaca pikiranmu," ujar Sebastian. "Tapi aku bisa melihat perubahan sinar matamu, Claude. Dulu kau lebih sadis."

Hening.

Sebastian berdehem. "Yang ingin kukatakan adalah, gadis itu telah mengubahmu."

"…apakah itu penting bagimu?"

"Itu menunjukkan nilai keberadaan gadis itu dalam dirimu."

Rasa sakit yang aneh menjalar di dada Claude. Ia tertohok. Sensasi manusiawi itu membuatnya bingung.

"Saat kau mengatakan bahwa kau tidak punya hubungan apa-apa, secara tidak langsung kau mengharapkan adanya suatu _hubungan_."

Pisau bersepuh emas memotong udara dan menyerempet bahu Sebastian. Tanpa mengaduh ataupun merasa kesakitan, Sebastian tersenyum dan berkata, "Kemarahanmu menunjukkan perasaanmu yang sebenarnya, Claude. Kau sungguh hina, jatuh cinta pada seorang manusia."

.

.

.

Sebastian terkejut mendapati Ciel duduk di bawah pohon di depan kediaman mereka. Sang tuan muda tengah memejamkan mata, seakan menikmati aliran angin lembut yang membawa aroma rerumputan basah. Ia membuka mata dan suaranya.

"Apa Claude mau bicara?"

Sebastian menggeleng pelan. "Tidak."

"Jangan bilang kau pulang tanpa informasi," ujar Ciel setengah membentak. Emosinya sedang labil belakangan ini. Khas seorang manusia di masa remajanya.

"Tenanglah, Bocchan. Memang bukan informasi penting, tapi setidaknya aku tahu bagaimana perasaan Claude terhadap Aquarine Vodaffe."

Ciel memiringkan kepalanya sedikit ke arah Sebastian. Bibirnya tertekuk ke bawah. "Maksudmu?"

"Claude menyukai Aquarine Vodaffe, setidaknya itu yang bisa saya simpulkan. Claude tentunya menyembunyikan rahasia besar tentang Aquarine Vodaffe, namun saya yakin saya bisa mengoreknya."

Ciel bangkit dan meregangkan badannya sebentar. Ia telah tumbuh menjadi pemuda berusia tujuh belas tahun yang menawan. Tubuhnya pun sangat sempurna. Ketika ia melewati suatu desa, tak diragukan, beberapa wanita akan berbisik sembari menatap ke arahnya. Dengan mata merahnya yang dingin, Ciel memandang Sebastian dan memberinya isyarat untuk menyiapkan makan siang.

.

.

.

"Wah, tamu yang sangat jarang, ya, khu khu khu," Undertaker terkikik geli. Tubuhnya berada di balik pintu, sedangkan kepalanya yang ditutupi rambut abu-abu menjulur keluar. "Ada perlu apa, Tuan Faustus?"

Claude mengerutkan alisnya. "Well, aku tak ingin bertanya kenapa kau tidak kaget melihatku."

Undertaker terkikik lagi sembari membuka pintu tokonya lebar-lebar dan mempersilahkan Claude masuk. "Aku merasa terhormat disambangi tuan iblis yang sedang jatuh cinta, khu khu khu."

Emosi dalam diri Claude bergejolak. Andaikan ia tidak ingat bahwa hanya Undertaker yang dapat membantunya, ia tentu sudah mencabik tubuh lelaki mantan dewa kematian itu.

Claude berjalan melewati sejumlah peti mati dan tabung-tabung berisi cairan mencurigakan yang berserakan di dalam ruangan Undertaker. Ia duduk di atas kotak berwarna cokelat, berhadapan dengan Undertaker di balik meja kerjanya yang didominasi tabung-tabung reaksi dan gelas ukur.

Undertaker menyuguhkan teh hijau di dalam gelas ukur bening, yang diterima dengan ragu oleh Claude.

"Begini," ujar Claude memulai pembicaraan. "Aku ingin bicara tentang seorang iblis yang aneh."

Undertaker diam, mendengarkan dengan seksama. Untuk pertama kalinya ia menghadapi tamu tanpa mengelus-elus boneka kesayangannya, yakni suatu model sistem organ manusia.

"Iblis ini bernama Rangel. Ketika aku tersadar beberapa bulan yang lalu, dia berada di hadapanku dengan wajah datar. Ia mengulurkan tangan dan menyuruhku mengikutinya—lebih tepatnya, mengikuti Aqua."

"Gadis bernama Aqua ini adalah majikan Rangel selama dua tahun terakhir. Dari kabar yang kudengar, ini pertama kalinya Rangel membuat kontrak. Memang bukan hal yang aneh untuk seorang iblis muda, tapi terlalu banyak kabar aneh beredar tentangnya."

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Claude mengakhiri monolognya.

Undertaker manggut-manggut sembari tersenyum. Bukan senyum manis, bukan senyum licik, hanya sebuah senyum penuh makna. "Apa saja yang kauketahui?"

Claude terdiam sejenak. "Kenapa kau balas bertanya?"

"Hanya ingin menguji pengetahuanmu," sahut Undertaker. "Segala sesuatu tentang Rangel harus dibayar mahal, lho. Rangel memang bukan iblis biasa—walau banyak yang seperti dia di dunia ini. Tersebar, tersembunyi, di berbagai penjuru dunia. Baik di dunia manusia, dunia langit, dan dunia iblis," terangnya. Perkataannya seakan hendak membimbing Claude menuju suatu fakta mengejutkan.

"Kau seakan menekankan bahwa Rangel itu istimewa."

"Hmm," Undertaker bergumam cukup lama. "Bisa dibilang seperti itu, walau masih bisa dijelaskan lebih lanjut."

"Kalau begitu, jelaskan," ujar Claude nyaris berbisik. Tatapan mata emasnya tajam menusuk, membangkitkan semangat humor Undertaker. "Aku akan bayar, berapapun dan apapun."

_._

_._

_._

_Because when I know that this is love_

_The one I didn't think it would come_

Aquarine berdiri di tepi sungai, memandang jauh ke seberang tanpa fokus tertentu. Di dalam jangkauan penglihatannya tampil matahari senja, daun pepohonan rimbun yang bergemerisik, bebatuan dan lapisan tanah atas serta rumput dan semak yang menutupinya.

Pikiran Aqua melanglang buana, mengalir dan berpindah dari satu hal ke satu hal yang lain.

_In despair, and some pain, I will be getting strong_

Rambut nila gadis itu menari dipermainkan angin, menampar-nampar pipi Aqua dan menghalangi pandangannya.

Pikiran Aqua masih melayang, hingga hatinya terasa nyeri. Aqua tersadar, dan kesadaran itu membuatnya sedih. Air mata mulai meleleh di sudut mata bulatnya.

Ia lupa akan kehidupannya sebelum kehadiran Rangel.

Di mana ia tinggal? Siapa orangtuanya? Bagaimana dulu ia bertahan hidup? Aqua merasa frustasi dan lemah. Ia sungguh tak berdaya.

_Then I know, I find out, that you're there not for me_

Kemudian Aqua merasakan sentuhan lembut yang menenangkan di pundak kirinya. Aqua tidak perlu menoleh. Sosok yang berada di belakangnya dapat ditebak dengan tepat.

"Kau tidak sendiri lagi," bisik suara itu.

_And one day, when yo__u finally__ need me_

_I'll come in a sec__ond__, and fly__,__ and fight_

Aqua meresapi setiap kata dalam kalimat pendek tersebut. "…apakah dulu aku sendirian?"

Hannah memandang Aqua dengan tatapan sayang. Anggukan yang diberikan Hannah membuat mata Aqua melebar dan ekspresinya mengeras.

"Hannah! Apa dulu kau mengenalku?"

.

.

.

Gelas ukur milik Undertaker terlepas dari genggaman Claude, jatuh mencium lantai dan pecah seketika. Pecahannya berserakan dan dibiarkan tak tersentuh lagi. Claude terlalu syok untuk menyadari bahwa kini tangannya kosong. Undertaker sendiri tidak ingin mengganggu _kesenangan_ Claude dan berdiam diri sembari tersenyum.

"K-k-kau… d-d-dusta…" geram Claude. Pupil matanya mengecil, hampir menyerupai titik. Otot wajahnya menegang dan peluh membanjiri tubuhnya.

"Aku memberimu informasi yang kau butuhkan, bukan yang kau mau," terang Undertaker. "Memang tidak sesuai harapanmu, tapi itulah realitanya. Dia jauh lebih istimewa dari yang kau kira, Claude."

.

**Author's note**: hanya jangan lupa klik review :):):) oh ya, kalimat-kalimat bercetak miring di scene Aqua-Hannah itu...sebenernya lirik ga jelas bikinan SylphWolf. tolong jangan dimaki. huwaaa T_T (?)


	5. Chapter 5

Hollaaaaaaaa~ mencuri waktu di masa UAS, karena jarang-jarang bisa make modem _ here is chapter 5~! maaf lama banget! thanks reviewnya **killinheaven**, membaca reviewmu bagaikan oasis~ #eaa ;)

enjoy~ ^A^

**Demonic Side**

**Disclaimer**: Kuroshitsuji dan Kuroshitsuji II milik Yana Toboso. Tapi tokoh Aquarine Vodaffe dan Rangel berlisensi, punya saya! xD

**Genre**: Fantasy... dan ga jelas~

**Background (time)**: After-story dari anime Kuroshitsuji II

**Warning!** Novel-like. Yang kurang suka bahasa (agak) baku dan cerita yang (kayaknya) agak rumit, lebih baik hengkang (!) Don't like don't read, RnR please! ^.^

**.**

Sebastian berlari tergesa-gesa melintasi koridor. Kakinya nyaris tak menapak lantai lagi. Mimiknya sangat serius dan dengan cermat diliriknya setiap ruangan yang dilewati. Ciel belum terlihat sepagian ini. Terakhir kali Sebastian bersamanya adalah ketika makan malam sehari sebelumnya. Padahal Sebastian telah mendapat ilham mendadak, yang menurutnya dapat memuaskan rasa ingin tahu Ciel.

Ide itu muncul dalam periode yang sangat singkat, di dalam kepala seorang iblis jenius bernama Sebastian Michaelis. Untunglah butler tersebut menyadari keberadaan ide cemerlang itu dengan cepat. Maka dari itu, kini Sebastian berusaha keras menemukan Ciel yang entah bagaimana menghilang.

"Bocchan," bisik Sebastian. Ia merasa agak kesal karena belakangan ini majikannya mulai menyusahkan. Sebelumnya, Ciel menolak camilan yang disediakan Sebastian dan meminta hal yang aneh-aneh. Sebastian memang tidak akan tumbang hanya karena hal semacam itu, namun Ciel terus mengulanginya dan membuat Sebastian jengah. Permintaan Ciel untuk menyelidiki Aquarine Vodaffe juga sesungguhnya dirasa janggal oleh Sebastian.

Hingga siang berakhir, Ciel belum dapat ditemukan.

.

.

.

Claude meninggalkan toko Undertaker dengan perasaan bingung dan hancur. Sepertinya ia belum siap mengetahui kebenaran, atau _kesalahan_, di balik keberadaan Rangel. Ia juga belum sanggup mengakui perasaannya pada Aqua, namun sudah dipaksa untuk meninggalkannya.

Kaki-kaki panjang Claude melangkah sangat cepat dalam gerakan yang ringan dan mengalun. Perasaan gamang membuat Claude terlambat menyadari kehadiran Ciel di hadapannya sehingga kedua iblis tersebut nyaris bertubrukan. Claude menatap Ciel dengan sinis dan bergumam kesal.

"Maaf, aku telah mencuri dengar."

Claude melotot marah. Namun lambat laun ekspresi kerasnya mengendur, hingga akhirnya berubah sendu. Ia tentu menyadari bahwa tidak ada yang dapat ia lakukan. "Oh…"

"Kau patah hati?" Ciel bagai menghujam Claude dengan tombak.

"Aku… tidak mencintainya," sahut Claude pelan. Jawabannya yang terdengar kurang tegas tidak mampu meyakinkan Ciel. Lelaki berambut biru itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan memandang rendah pada Claude.

"…bohong," Claude menimpali ucapannya sendiri. "Hanya saja… Itu sesuatu yang mengagetkan. Bukan hal yang bisa kau tanggapi dengan senyum manis. Bukan hal yang bisa kau terima dengan hati lapang."

Mata merah Ciel menatap Claude heran. "Bukankah arti sesungguhnya dari Aqua berarti… suatu keuntungan bagimu?"

Claude memejamkan mata dan menghela nafas pendek. "Aku terbiasa dengan kehadiran Aqua seperti sekarang ini. Entah apakah aku bisa menerima ketika Aqua mengetahui _itu_, nanti."

"Pecundang."

Ciel berbalik badan dan menggenggam tongkat berjalannya erat. Matanya menyipit, mencegah debu yang dibawa angin kencang masuk ke dalam mata. "Kau seorang pecundang, Claude."

Claude tersenyum lirih. "Untuk pertama kalinya, aku setuju denganmu, Nak."

"Cih," desis Ciel. "Aku takut dengan dirimu yang sekarang, Claude. Kau berubah baik, aku benci itu."

.

.

.

Aqua berbaring di atas ranjangnya yang tidak bisa dibilang empuk, menatap langit-langit kamar tanpa harapan. Terngiang ucapan Hannah, yang menyatakan bahwa sekali Aqua menemukan kenyataan, Aqua tidak akan dapat kembali.

Tak bisa diungkapkan perasaan Aqua ketika mendengar pernyataan tersebut. Gadis remaja itu merasa takut, merasa cemas, dan merinding kala kalimat itu menyapa telinganya. Setelahnya, Hannah tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Iblis baik hati itu pergi meninggalkannya sembari tersenyum simpul.

Aqua memutar tubuhnya, kini menghadap tembok kusam yang berdebu. Diperhatikannya guratan cat yang menonjol. Bola matanya bergerak menelusuri guratan-guratan di dinding sementara pikirannya kosong. Apa lagi yang harus ia lakukan? Apa yang telah terjadi? Kenapa ia merasa sangat tidak nyaman? Apa yang salah?

"Tidak ada yang salah," bisik Aqua, mencoba menenangkan diri sendiri. "Tidak apa…"

Mendadak, sebuah suara muncul dalam kepalanya. Untaian kata-kata merasuki pikirannya dan menyampaikan sebuah kalimat.

"Kau bodoh, Aqua," ujar suara tersebut.

Aqua terkesiap. Ini adalah pengalaman pertama baginya; berbincang dengan Rangel yang berada di dalam dirinya.

"Instingmu tidak pernah salah. Sebaiknya kau percaya pada hatimu," lanjut Rangel. Suara altonya membahana dalam kepala Aqua. "Dan saat itu tiba, mungkin aku tidak bisa lagi membencimu."

Aqua menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Maksudmu… Selama ini kau membenciku?"

"Bukan membenci," sahut Rangel. "Kau adalah majikanku, Aqua. Majikan pertama dan terakhir. Bukankah aku sudah pernah bilang di awal perjumpaan kita? Apa kau tidak bisa menarik kesimpulan dari situ?"

"Tidak," sambar Aqua cepat. "Aku tidak mengerti apa-apa."

Terdengar suara gemuruh, timbul dari amarah Rangel. "Aku adalah iblis, bukan manusia. Bukan makhluk yang sama denganmu. Kita adalah dua makhluk yang berbeda, tinggal di dunia yang berbeda, memiliki kebiasaan yang berbeda. Bisakah kau berhenti menganggapku teman, dan mulai memandangku sebagai makhluk pemangsa?"

Aqua terdiam. Ia tidak mengira Rangel merasa seperti itu selama ini. Ia lebih tidak mengira Rangel akan mengungkapkan isi hatinya.

Rangel menarik nafas panjang. "Sudahlah. Toh, tidak lama lagi kita akan berpisah."

Aqua masih diam. Suara berat Rangel menimbulkan sensasi aneh pada diri Aqua. Perasaan kelam, rasa bersalah, keputusasaan, ketakutan… Entah kenapa itu semua terasa familiar bagi Aqua.

Setetes air mata pun jatuh.

"…Rangel?" bisik Aqua. "Kau menangis?"

"…tidak."

"Kau mena—"

"TIDAK!"

Sengatan tajam menusuk kulit Aqua dari dalam.

"AKU TIDAK MENANGIS! AKU TIDAK PERNAH MENANGIS! TIDAK SEPERTIMU!"

Aqua menjerit. Tubuhnya seakan ditarik dan dicabik, hingga Aqua berhalusinasi bahwa dirinya telah tercerai berai. Ia tidak dapat merasakan lengannya, tungkainya, dadanya—apapun. Terdengar bunyi retakan tulang dan regangan otot. Aqua merasa takut. Ia takut mati.

"Hen…ti…kan," bisik Aqua sembari menahan air mata. Rasa sakit yang menjalarinya membuatnya tak mampu menangis maupun berbicara. "S-stop…"

.

.

.

Ukiran perak yang mengelilingi batu rubi memantulkan cahaya matahari senja. Aliran cairan kental berwarna merah mengalir sepanjang lempengan besi tipis nan tajam itu. Sepasang mata berwarna emas membelalak, menatap marah ke dalam batu rubi yang seakan menertawakannya. Batu itu berkilat redup, tak tampak merasa bersalah atas apa yang telah diperbuatnya. Toh, yang mengayunkannya dan menebas tubuh lelaki tegap di hadapannya bukanlah ia, melainkan seorang remaja dengan tatapan membunuh.

"K-kau…"

Angin enggan berembus.

"Kenapa…"

Rerumputan enggan bergoyang.

"…brengsek…"

Claude ambruk dengan tenang. Luka yang melintang di dadanya dan memperlihatkan gumpalan-gumpalan dalam tubuhnya seperti tidak berefek apa-apa selain rasa kaget. Ciel, dengan pedang terhunus di tangan kiri, memperlihatkan wajah muramnya.

Diperhatikannya mayat Claude yang terbaring di tengah lautan darah. Wajah rupawannya tampak sangat menderita.

…_Aku belum sempat bertemu dengannya…_

Ciel mencibir. Pemikiran seperti itulah yang menjatuhkan manusia dalam kegelapan, begitu pikirnya. Seharusnya, iblis yang memang dipenuhi nafsu, tidak akan menderita karena cinta.

…_Aku belum minta maaf kepadanya…_

Seorang iblis yang keberadaannya sendiri adalah dosa, mengapa harus peduli pada satu kesalahan kecil terhadap seorang manusia?

_...Aku masih ingin mencintainya…_

"Matilah kau, wahai iblis berperasaan," bisik Ciel. Kedua matanya menyala terang. "Sebagai iblis muda, aku tak bisa memaafkanmu."

~TBC~

**A/N **tolong reviewnyaaa ^_^;


	6. Chapter 6

satu chapter di liburan tahun baru~ here it comes~ enjoy~ ^w^

**Demonic Side**

**Disclaimer**: Kuroshitsuji dan Kuroshitsuji II milik Yana Toboso. Tapi tokoh Aquarine Vodaffe dan Rangel berlisensi, punya saya! xD

**Genre**: Fantasy... dan ga jelas~

**Background (time)**: After-story dari anime Kuroshitsuji II

**Warning!** Novel-like. Yang kurang suka bahasa (agak) baku dan cerita yang (kayaknya) agak rumit, lebih baik hengkang (!) Don't like don't read, RnR please! ^.^

****.

"Tahan dirimu, Bocchan."

Sebastian muncul dari balik pepohonan, bermandikan peluh dan nafas yang tersengal. Ia melirik mayat Claude dan menghela nafas.

"He doesn't deserve it."

Ciel menjatuhkan pedangnya, menimbulkan bunyi gedebuk yang berat. Ototnya mengencang, memperlihatkan emosinya. Sebastian tahu persis bagaimana perasaan Ciel, walau ia hanya bisa melihat punggung sang majikan.

"Really, he doesn't deserve it," ulang Sebastian dengan lebih tegas. Tindakannya terlihat menantang sang Tuan Muda. "Kau tidak sebaiknya mengangkat pedang untuk hal remeh yang belum kau selami dengan baik. Ini bukan yang pertama kalinya, Bocchan. Dulu juga kau membakar rumah hanya karena—"

Mata pedang yang sebelumnya tergolek di atas tanah, kini nyaris menyentuh pipi mulus Sebastian. Lengan kurus Ciel yang membentang, menggenggam pedang dengan erat, berujung pada wajah garangnya.

Tanpa kata-kata, Ciel mengungkapkan bahwa ia tak ingin diceramahi.

Sebastian menatap Ciel dengan raut muka sedih. Ia menyayangkan pribadi Ciel yang semakin gegabah setelah menjadi iblis—salah, setelah kehadiran Aqua dalam kehidupan mereka.

"Bocchan," panggil Sebastian lirih. "Ada apa dengan Aqua?"

Ciel tidak menyahut. Sebagian rambut biru gelapnya menutupi mata. "…tidak ada."

"Dilarang mengelak, Bocchan."

Ciel menegakkan kepalanya, mencoba menganalisis pertanyaan sang iblis yang telah menemaninya selama kurang lebih empat tahun terakhir. Sebastian tentu telah memperoleh suatu fakta, informasi yang menyedihkan hingga membuatnya bertingkah seperti itu. Perkataannya tersurat, sorot matanya kelam. Tidak biasanya Sebastian seperti ini.

Sepertinya, Sebastian sudah menemukan kepingan riwayat hidup Aqua. Sedangkan Ciel, yang telah mengetahui banyak hal dari Undertaker, hanya bisa meringis.

Ciel pun menurunkan pedangnya. "Apa yang kau ketahui?"

Sebastian menyeringai. Bukan seringai liciknya yang biasa, melainkan seringai sendu yang ambigu. "Apapun yang akan menjawab pertanyaanmu, Bocchan."

.

.

.

"Kau adalah iblis," erang Hannah, memeluk Aqua yang tak berdaya. Ia mendekap gadis muda tersebut di antara kedua lengannya yang berbalut kain satin putih. "Tapi Rangel tak punya hak untuk melakukan ini padamu."

Hannah mencium kening Aqua. Bibirnya mendeteksi suhu rendah dan keringat dingin. Seketika, Hannah terkesiap. Ia bisa membayangkan perjuangan Aqua menahan serangan Rangel. Ia bisa membayangkan teriakan sunyi Aqua di masa kritisnya.

Air matanya mulai menetes. Dibenamkannya wajah ke pundak Aqua. "Kau sudah berjuang, _my dear_."

.

.

.

"Aquarine Vodaffe adalah seorang iblis," ujar Sebastian. "Bukan kabar yang terlalu mencengangkan, huh?" lanjutnya kala melihat reaksi Ciel yang datar-datar saja, belum menyadari bahwa Ciel tahu jauh lebih banyak dibandingkan dengannya.

Ciel, bermain-main dengan tongkat berjalannya, bergumam, "Itu saja tidak cukup untuk membuatku kaget."

Sebastian menarik nafas panjang. "Cerita hidup Aqua tidak serumit yang kita kira, Bocchan."

"Memang tidak," timpal Ciel. "Dan aku tetap tidak menyesal telah menghabisi Claude."

Rambut Sebastian yang menjuntai ke depan berayun pelan ketika lelaki itu menggeleng. "Padahal, Claude dan Aqua bisa bersatu, karena mereka sama-sama iblis."

"Aqua bukan iblis," sambar Ciel segera setelah Sebastian menyelesaikan kalimatnya. "Seperti yang terlihat, dia manusia biasa."

.

.

.

Hannah menyeret Aqua perlahan, berusaha untuk tidak membangunkannya. Ia membawa gadis itu keluar pondok, menempatkannya di tepi sungai tempat mereka berbincang tadi siang. Kini langit sudah gelap dan sinar rembulan tertutup awan kelabu, tetapi tempat tersebut masih berkilau dengan caranya sendiri.

"Indah," bisik Hannah. "Indah, indah sekali. Aqua, kau harus bangun dan melihat ini." Dialihkannya pandangan ke wajah damai Aqua. "Kau harus bangun dan melihat ini," ulang Hannah. Lagi, air mata menetes dan membentuk sungai kecil di pipinya yang merona alami.

Hannah berjongkok dan membelai kepala Aqua. "Maafkan aku, Aqua, Rangel."

Ia meraih tangan Aqua dan mengenggamnya.

"Karena sebenarnya aku telah dimintai tolong oleh ibu kalian."

~TBC~

**A/N **yang baik hati yang cakep yang kece yang oke silakan revieww~~ (_ _)


	7. Chapter 7

pertama kalinya nulis fanfic agak panjang dan kelar! *dance*

apdet fic ini emang lama banget ya, nyesel juga sih karena ga punya deadline tersendiri dalam nulis fic berseri. yah tapi untuk saat ini, ini kelar lho! *nangis bombay*

daaaaan berjuta-juta terimakasih saya persembahkan buat _**Akita Rei**_yang sudah menyempatkan diri menulis review sepanjang itu buat saya. mohon maaf apabila saya mengecewakan sarannya akan terus saya ingat dalam menulis cerita-cerita berikutnya! (:

soooo here it comes! LAST CHAPTER!

**Demonic Side**

**Disclaimer**: Kuroshitsuji dan Kuroshitsuji II milik Yana Toboso. Tapi tokoh Aquarine Vodaffe dan Rangel berlisensi, punya saya! xD

**Genre**: Fantasy... dan ga jelas~

**Background (time)**: After-story dari anime Kuroshitsuji II

**Warning!** Novel-like. Yang kurang suka bahasa (agak) baku dan cerita yang (kayaknya) agak rumit, lebih baik hengkang (!) Don't like don't read, RnR please! ^.^

.

"Aquarine Vodaffe tidak seharusnya ada, begitu pula Rangel. Mereka adalah satu kesatuan," lanjut Ciel. "Sudah seharusnya mereka tinggal di muka bumi di atas dua kaki, di dalam satu tubuh."

Sebastian merenungi penjelasan Ciel. "Bocchan, kenapa kau bisa menyimpulkan hal seperti itu?"

Ciel tidak menjawab. Sebastian, yang tidak sabar menanti, berdehem dan mengulangi pertanyaannya. Namun Ciel tetap diam.

"Bocchan, kenapa Aqua memanggil Rangel dan meminta dijadikan pelindung? Kenapa Aqua adalah Rangel dan Rangel adalah Aqua…? Kenapa… Kenapa…" Suara Sebastian tertahan di tenggorokan. "Kenapa beberapa tahun yang lalu… Bovstad memaki-maki Harrone?"

Sebastian menyebut nama dua iblis yang dahulu dikenalnya. Dua iblis yang cukup berpengaruh di lingkungan sosial para iblis. Dan Sebastian pun tersadar. Serpihan informasi itu mengantar Sebastian pada Aqua.

Sebastian bisa melihat Aqua berdiri di ujung sana, mengenakan terusan putih yang kasual sembari tersenyum manis. Sebagian rambut nilanya ditarik ke belakang dan disatukan dengan jepitan berwarna ungu.

Kemudian, di sampingnya berdiri Rangel. Sosok yang sangat mirip dengan Aqua, namun memiliki mata yang benar-benar hitam. Rambut panjangnya yang juga hitam dibiarkan tergerai bebas. Ia mengenakan kaus di balik jaket denim yang dipadukan dengan celana hitam ketat. Ajaibnya, senyum menggantung di wajahnya.

"Claude sudah mengetahui hal ini, dan karenanya ia bimbang. Ia sulit menerima bahwa Aqua adalah iblis," terang Ciel. "Claude juga geram, karena sebenarnya Hannah telah mengetahui semuanya. Bahkan, Hannah sudah lama percaya bahwa ia akan bertemu Aqua suatu hari nanti."

"Ternyata, takdir benar-benar mempertemukan Hannah dan Aqua. Jadinya, Hannah sangat menyayangi dan melindungi Aqua."

"Rangel pun sudah diberitahu oleh para iblis. Ia tahu ia hanya merupakan _pecahan_, dan _pecahan_ lainnya hidup di alam tengah dalam bentuk manusia. Rangel pun menolak membuat kontrak, karena diam-diam ia menanti perjumpaannya dengan _pecahan_ yang lain. Hidup mengalir, dan ta-da, Aqua dan Rangel bersatu."

"Tapi, dunia tidak bisa terus berbaik hati pada mereka. Keberadaan mereka masing-masing menjadi luntur, dan disatukan secara paksa oleh alam. Aqua lupa akan masa lalunya, Rangel kehilangan perasaannya. Pada akhirnya mereka harus memilih—menjadi Aqua, atau menjadi Rangel."

Sebastian mendengarkan dengan seksama, sambil masih berhalusinasi. Dalam pandangannya, Aqua dan Rangel bergandengan tangan, berlari menjauh bersama-sama. Namun Rangel terjatuh. Aqua menoleh dan memanggil Rangel, tetapi kakinya terus melangkah dengan cepat. Aqua berteriak. Rangel terenyuh. Aqua berlari. Rangel roboh.

Air mata meleleh di sudut mata Aqua. Tangannya terjulur ke belakang, mencoba meraih Rangel. Namun kedua kaki jenjangnya membawanya semakin jauh dan jauh dari si pecahan. Rangel tergolek lemas. Kedua matanya terpejam dalam keputusasaan.

Samar, Sebastian mendengar suara Aqua.

"…_Rangel… Merindumu…"_

.

Jentikan jari Ciel menghembuskan angin kehidupan kembali pada Sebastian. Tubuhnya mendingin, pandangannya redup, roh Sebastian seakan keluar dari raganya. Ciel tidak terlalu cemas melihat ini, hanya saja ia merasa tersinggung karena menganggap Sebastian tidak mendengarkannya.

"Dengarkan, Bodoh," gerutu Ciel.

Sebastian menarik nafas pendek, menghembuskannya dengan cepat, dan buru-buru menarik nafas pendek lagi. Dadanya bergerak naik-turun dalam periode kecil. Tiada lagi Rangel maupun Aqua dalam penglihatannya. Menyadari itu, Sebastian justru sibuk mencari kedua remaja perempuan tersebut. Otot wajahnya menegang, dan perilakunya yang aneh perlahan membuat Ciel takut.

"…bocchan," panggil Sebastian. "Bocchan, di mana Aqua sekarang?"

Ciel tampak kaget. "Hah?"

"DI MANA AQUA?" bentak Sebastian. Kesal, ia mengulurkan tangan dan mencengkeram kerah kemeja Ciel, mengangkat tubuh mungil iblis itu dengan mudah. Ciel semakin kaget dibuatnya, terlebih ketika bocah belia itu menyadari amukan amarah dalam darah Sebastian.

Pandangan Sebastian agak berputar-putar, dan ia juga tidak bisa fokus memandang Ciel di depan matanya.

"Turunkan aku, Sebas!" seru Ciel. "Turunkan aku! Ini perintah!" Ciel mulai kesal pula, dan menepis lengan Sebastian. Ciel melompat turun, membebaskan diri dari Sebastian. Sebastian jatuh terduduk sembari memegangi kepalanya.

"Bocchan, maafkan," bisik Sebastian. "Untuk sekali saja, saya ingin menolong Aqua."

"Untuk apa?"

Sebastian tetap menunduk. "Tolong izinkan saya."

Ciel menaruh curiga, namun urung bertanya. Ia diam saja ketika Sebastian bangkit dan melesat pergi. "…dasar bodoh."

.

.

.

Beberapa bulan berselang. Damai menyelimuti bumi, sambil terkadang dihiasi pertengkaran kecil yang menambah warna dalam hidup. Di daerah pelosok provinsi barat, kehidupan pun berjalan sebagaimana mestinya. Tenang, tentram, mengalir. Seakan tidak pernah terjadi pertumpahan darah. Seakan tidak pernah datang penderitaan.

Seorang gadis berambut nila sibuk memanggang daging di alam terbuka sembari bersenandung. Melodi yang diperdengarkannya menyentuh sanubari dan membawa angin kesedihan. Aroma barbekyu turut terbawa angin tersebut dan menggelitik rasa lapar para iblis yang tengah berkumpul di depan pondoknya.

Seorang iblis berambut biru tampak mengerut di tempat duduknya, dengan bibir yang terkatup rapat dan dimonyongkan. Iblis berambut hitam yang mengenakan pakaian butler berdiri di sampingnya, sedang memandangi telapak tangan kanan yang terbungkus sarung tangan putih. Entah apa yang ia lihat di situ, namun wajahnya menampilkan gurat kebahagiaan.

Iblis wanita berambut ungu berjalan melewati mereka berdua, membawa beberapa lembar daging mentah yang ditumpuk di atas piring. Ia menghampiri si gadis berambut nila dan memintanya memanggang lebih banyak daging.

Si gadis berambut nila mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Ia meraih selembar daging untuk diletakkan di atas pemanggang, namun sial, daging itu terlepas dari tangannya dan menyentuh tanah tanpa bisa diapa-apakan lagi.

Para iblis syok melihat bahan makanan yang mereka peroleh dengan bermandikan peluh itu terbuang sia-sia.

"AQUA—!"

.

.

.

Di jalanan kota London tiga tahun yang lalu, gadis kecil itu merengkuh suatu berkah.

_Apa yang kau inginkan? What is your wish?_

_I want… it… Please grant my wish._

_As you please, my Lady._

~FIN~

**Afterwords-**

well... sebenernya aku suka fic ini karena ini fic panjang pertamaku yang tertulis dan bisa dipublish karenanya, apabila ada orang-orang yang senang membaca fic ini, itu seperti rezeki tambahan :):)

sangaaaaaat senang karena fic ini selesai, walau mungkin ada yg pengen ngebacok SylphWolf karena endingnya yang superantiklimaks, no? (_ _") chapter terakhir ini ditulis lamaaaaaaaaa setelah chapter 6 dipublish, jadi feelnya udah agak-agak pudar. hee... nggak bagus ya buat pengarangnya curhat kayak gini, hihi :3

bagi yang punya waktu lebih, silakan reviewnyaa =))


End file.
